


【咤空】哪吒x孙悟空

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【咤空】哪吒x孙悟空

孙悟空把铁棒随意扛在肩上，眯起金瞳打量来人，笑道：“天庭无人了么，竟派个女娃娃来叫阵，我舍不得打你，快快回去，换个汉子来！”  
哪吒早把一口银牙咬碎，强忍着怒火咄一声骂道：“泼妖猴！岂不认得我？小爷乃托塔天王三太子哪吒是也。今奉玉帝钦差，至此捉你！”  
悟空笑道：“你穿花裙，束红绫，戴金环，分明是个丫头！”  
哪吒怒急冷笑一声：“我是男是女，你亲自来试试便知！”说着挺枪来刺。  
孙悟空抬起金箍棒架住，与他过起阵来。  
来往试探了几回合，哪吒一晃身，变做三头六臂，悟空眼里一亮，叫好道：“好手段，看我也变来！”也一摇身变作三头六臂，半空中似雨点流星般打斗起来，云端上观战的众神将看的眼花缭乱，只听得兵器铿锵，见刀光棒影忽闪，却捕捉不到两人身形。  
孙悟空见这将军小哥长得白嫩秀气，本事不俗，确实不忍下杀手；哪吒也早已听闻下界猴妖立旗反天，狂嚣不驯，此番下界是想见识见识这自称齐天的是何等人物，也不欲置之于死地。由是两人虽不至于拼命，却也棋逢对手，打得淋漓酣畅，心中不免生出些相惜之意来。  
哪吒也是直白脾性，阵前被那猴子惹起的怒气早在畅快打斗之中撇了个干净，越战越酣，几乎忘了自己是来擒这妖猴，忽然听得一声音传至耳中，“小将军，俺老孙口渴了，要回洞中喝口酒歇歇，你来不来？”  
哪吒秀眉一挑，这两军对垒，又不是儿童嬉戏，怎能说停就停？这猴子也忒胡闹了些！  
那猴儿笑嘻嘻的，抗下他一刀，却有一道金光从体内飞出，一瞬纵入水帘洞中，只留个分身与他对打。  
哪吒瞥一眼云端上众神，也念着诀幻化出分身，本体化作流光一闪没入水帘之中。  
哪吒刚穿过水帘，就有一物当面袭来，立刻劈手打落，那物摔在地上，是个椰子壳，红色清亮的液体从裂缝流出来，带着香醇的果香和酒味儿。  
哪吒挑眉抬头看去，见那妖猴歪倚在石座上，手里端着个同样的椰子壳，朝他举了举：“猴儿酒，不比你们天上的琼浆玉露差。”一个小猴又捧了个椰子跳过来递给哪吒，等他接了，立刻窜回孙悟空身边打量他。  
哪吒犹豫片刻，掀开盖子一尝，眼睛亮了亮，默默走到孙悟空侧边石桌前坐下，喝完一个，又自觉拿起一个。  
“好喝吧，”孙悟空喝光后随手扔了椰子壳，坐起来盘着腿看向哪吒，“我听说书的讲过你，李哪吒。你娘怀胎三年，生下一个肉球，被你爹当做妖怪一刀砍破，就有了你。师承太乙，学了一身本事，七岁闹龙宫，削骨还父削肉还母，端的是个少年英雄！”孙悟空摇头晃脑，学着说书人的腔调将哪吒的传奇事迹。  
哪吒冷笑，这猴子两军阵前笑话他是女娃娃，果然是故意挑衅。  
孙悟空又捞了个椰子酒，换个姿势歪着，翘着二郎腿哂道：“你也是个不畏强权的英雄好汉，为何如今反倒沦落与那帮毛神为伍？”  
“我闹龙宫闯祸之时，年方七岁。”哪吒喝一口酒，轻笑一声，“孙悟空，你现在，就如同个七岁孩童一般，无知才无畏。”  
“你个乳牙未换的嫩娃子，装什么老道。”孙悟空嗤一声，哪吒一挑眉，将手中椰壳朝他丢去，“嫩你个头，老爷封神之战南征北讨的时候你还没出世呢！”  
孙悟空偏头躲过，也不恼：“封神之战，有意思的很吧，可惜俺老孙生的晚了，不然肯定要去凑凑热闹。诶，你后来是怎么改了主意，又归附了你爹？”  
“死过一次，便活得通透了。”哪吒眼神淡远，仿佛回忆，“我幼年无知，只是逞一时意气，却置陈塘关千户百姓于灭顶水灾之中。父亲他再不舍我，也无法不顾无辜百姓徇私枉法。我不懂事，只恨他绝情，便削骨还父，与他断绝关系，现在想起，却是背实了个不孝不义的罪名。幸有师父用莲藕为我重塑人身，又令我醍醐灌顶，回到父亲身边，于商周之战中立功偿罪。”  
“谁小时候的时候没犯过熊闯过祸，可闯了祸，总逃不过被罚的。孙悟空，我劝你收手吧。”  
孙悟空狂妄大笑，眼中金光熠熠：“哈哈哈……俺老孙若是怕死，便不会立这反旗！若那玉帝佬儿不遂我意，此番定是要打上灵霄宝殿，掀翻他的龙椅！”  
“你不服天界掌管众生，可若有那些繁琐的天规道法，日不升月不降，雨火无常，妖魔横肆，你想过这三界将变成何种形状么？”  
孙悟空沉默片刻，愤恨道：“天法不公，欺我太甚！我既有本事，何须受他管束！”  
哪吒叹了口气：“你现在才刚叛逆期，你懂个球啊。”  
“我不懂，才敢去试，才敢去闯！若都由别人告诉我什么该做什么不该做，我何必来世上活一遭！你们闹够了玩够了，来告诉老孙别闹，凭什么？”  
哪吒一愣，听着他这赌气似的幼稚话，抚掌哈哈大笑。  
总有前人劝你回头，然而他们这般倔性，总要一头撞上南墙，撞的头破血流粉身碎骨也无怨无悔。  
他想试，想闯，谁也拦不住的。  
哪吒看着那猴儿眼中闪着的光，烧着的火，一如自己最狂妄不羁时的模样。  
如今已收入仙籍，傲气不减，却无法再像他这般放肆逾矩，藐视天规。  
哪吒一时间觉得亲切，又觉得惘然。  
伸手去摸果酒，没有摸到光溜溜的椰壳，却摸到一只毛茸茸的猴爪子。  
哪吒转头看去，见孙悟空和他同抓着最后一个椰子酒壳。  
不知不觉间，这一堆椰酒竟被他们喝的罄尽了。那果酒醇香清甜，后劲却足，这会儿上了头，两人都有些发晕。  
孙悟空蛮横一拽：“我的。”  
哪吒一挑眉，又扯回来：“这是大圣的待客之道？”  
“什么道……”孙悟空一手抢着酒，一手却朝哪吒打来，后者立刻抬手挡下，两人单手过起招来。  
孙悟空出招不按套路，尾巴去点哪吒肋下痒痒肉，哪吒一缩手臂松了手，那猴子就连往后跳几步，咕嘟咕嘟将酒灌了。  
哪吒眯了眯眼，看他喝得猛了，亮晶晶酒液顺着嘴角流出来，划过脖颈细嫩无毛的粉白皮肤。  
孙悟空喝光了酒，扔了椰壳，得意挑衅地看着哪吒。后者像是被他激恼了，猛地暴起扑来，孙悟空被他扑倒在石座上，后脑勺磕的一阵眩晕，正要反击，忽然嘴唇上传来柔软的触感。  
心里一悸，怔住。  
哪吒掐着他的下巴，舌尖深入，搜刮着他口中残留的酒液果香，细细舔过每一处嫩肉，尖利的牙齿。  
“唔……哼……”  
孙悟空被他亲的脸红身软，晕晕乎乎看着眼前俊美的少年神将，也忘了抵抗。  
哪吒将那软滑的两片唇肉反复撕咬，舌头纠缠裹吸，良久放开，又顺着孙悟空脖颈向下，舔舐残留的酒液。  
舌尖在皮肤上吮吸着，酒是甜的，这皮肉浸了酒，仿佛也是甜的。哪吒睁眼瞧他，近在咫尺，果香酒味在两人呼吸之间缭绕。  
哪吒指尖抚过孙悟空眼尾嫣红的妖纹，忽然发现这猴儿长得可真妖。  
小腹处忽然被一硬物顶住，哪吒一挑眉，身下的猴子却笑得坦坦荡荡：“你也硬了。”  
喝醉了，真是醉了。  
哪吒借着酒劲，发狠去撕扯那猴子的铠甲。  
——————————  
“你长这模样，合该是被干的！”孙悟空叫嚣着，下一刻便软了声儿，“唉咿——我让你干，让你干还不行么……别掐……”  
死猴子，浑身上下都硬的像块石头，还好屁股是软乎的，哪吒忍不住用力多掐了两把。  
“你这圈儿硌得慌……收了吧……”孙悟空被他用混天绫束了双手，又拿乾坤圈从膝弯箍住两条腿，被迫仰面抬着屁股。  
“你个石头蛋子还怕硌得慌？忍着。”  
“你……”孙悟空骂声还未出口就变作喘息呻吟，“你这淫贼小儿，长了个纯良哄人的模样……哈……你那三头六臂，是用来做这个的？！”  
“怎么？弄的你不爽？”六只手上下挑逗着猴子浑身的敏感处。  
孙悟空哆嗦着：“爽……可呜……”  
哪吒捏他乳尖一把，掏出阳物抵住妖猴鲜红的菊蕾：“爽就好了，多什么嘴！”  
挺身进入他体内，猴儿眼角一滴泪滑下，被哪吒舌尖勾去，顺势吻住他眼尾嫣红。  
难得就这般放纵一回吧。  
两人把福地洞天当做欢淫窟，尽情交欢，那妖猴不知廉耻，不避不羞，爽了就放声浪叫，淫声浪语在洞内回荡，激得三太子火气更盛。

一场欢爱平息下来，哪吒恋恋不舍的抽身和那妖猴分开。  
两人离开战场太久了，恐有不虞。哪吒一挥手收了法宝，穿戴整齐，看着赤身裸体大咧咧躺在地上的妖猴，腿间白浊缓缓流出。  
酒劲随着欲火泄了大半，哪吒回想方才之事，白净面皮上有些泛红，咬牙骂了一句“妖猴”。  
孙悟空一场欢爱下来十分餍足，加上酒劲睡的酣甜，甚至微微打着鼾。  
毫不设防。  
也太随性恣意了些。  
“猴子，起来。”  
“孙悟空！”  
哪吒踩着他大腿晃了晃。  
孙悟空烦不胜烦，也不睁眼随手就抡出金箍棒来。  
哪吒也没料到他突然使性，避无可避被他照着手臂上来了一下。  
气恼，却不舍得趁此良机抓他上天。  
哪吒伫立片刻，道：“我走了。”  
没动静。  
哪吒叹了口气：“你好自为之，若能逃过此劫……算了，再说吧。”

哪吒回到阵前，战兢兢报道：“父王！弼马温真有本事！孩儿这般法力，也战他不过，被他打伤膊也。”天王大惊失色道：“这厮恁的神通，如何取胜？”太子道：“他洞门外竖一竿，旗上写‘齐天大圣’四字，亲口夸称，教玉帝就封他做齐天大圣，万事俱休；若还不是此号，定要打上灵霄宝殿哩！”天王道：“既然如此，且不要与他相持，且去上界，将此言回奏，再多遣天兵，围捉这厮，未为迟也。”太子负痛，不能复战，故同天王回天启奏不题。

后有观音举荐灌口二郎神去勤那妖猴，哪吒同其他神将在云头观战待命。  
那猴子依旧笑嘻嘻的，将金箍棒掣起，打量着显圣真君：“你是何方小将，辄敢大胆到此挑战？  
真君喝道：“你这厮有眼无珠！吾乃玉帝外甥，敕封昭惠灵王二郎是也。今蒙上命，到此擒你这造反天宫的弼马温猢狲，你还不知死活！”  
“我听说书的讲过，玉帝妹子思凡下界，配合杨君，生一男子，曾使斧劈桃山的，可是你么？”  
杨戬面色一冷，挑刀刺去，孙悟空灵敏跳起避开，小小一只猴轻巧落在刀刃上，相较三尖两刃刀那两万斤的神兵来说，就像落了根猴毛在上，杨戬丝毫觉不出多余的重量。  
孙悟空笑道：“你这般文弱秀气的小将，禁不得爷爷棒子，我舍不得打你，还是换那四大天王巨灵神前来！”  
哪吒在云端上听着阵前两人对话，忽然觉得这发展趋势似曾相识。  
这二人一场好杀，斗经三百余合不分胜负，法天象地地变化斗法，忽然消失不见。  
哪吒心急，忙纵玄光镜查看，寻遍三界却不见两人踪影。  
等他们消失半日，忽的又出现了。后孙悟空被老君掷下金刚镯砸中，被众神合力擒了。二郎真君本该居功首位，却不知为何大怒，亦不请功复命，领了自家草头军径回灌口不题。

妖猴被如来收压五行山后的一日，哪吒得空去拜访杨戬。  
“二哥，你觉得那猴儿……孙悟空……如何？”哪吒不知他二人斗法失踪的那段间发生了什么，只觉得杨戬待这猴子态度也不寻常。  
杨戬正专注擦拭着刀刃，手下动作微不可查地顿了顿，淡淡道：“拳脚尚可，法术不俗。”  
“别的呢？”哪吒无端有些惴惴不安，仿佛自己中意的物件还不够钱买，却被别的人也盯上了。  
杨戬微微蹙眉，抬眼看他。  
“……脾性呢……那猴子的脾性……应该还挺对二哥的胃口吧。”哪吒试探着问。  
“泼莽妖猴，不通人情，对什么胃口。”杨戬又垂下眼去，继续擦拭兵器，“炮仗脾气，石头心肠，恼人的很。”  
猴子被关八卦炉之时，杨戬偷去过兜率宫，哪吒是知道的，因为他也去了。  
哪吒看了看那堪比镜面的刀面，抿了嘴没有再说什么。


End file.
